1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an igniter assembly, an inflator for an air bag, and an assembly method of an inflator for an air bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known inflators for an air bag used in an air bag system for an automobile include those using an air bag inflation medium constituted by combustion gas generated by combustion of a gas generating agent, an air bag inflation medium constituted by pressurized gas charged into a housing, and an air bag inflation medium constituted by both combustion gas and pressurized gas. However, all of these types invariably comprise an igniter.
When assembling a conventional inflator, a method of fixing an igniter to a metallic igniter collar and then fixing the igniter collar to an inflator housing is typically employed. In cases where the igniter is fixed to an igniter collar, a method of performing the fixing operation using resin is known. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,423, a method of fixing an igniter 3 into a cock 2 using a retainer formed from styrene rubber or gum is disclosed.